


The Hostages

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch only have a few hours to thwart an armored car heist after discovering that the driver has been forced to make his regular collections while his pregnant wife is being held to insure his cooperation.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	The Hostages

THE HOSTAGES

Season 1, Episode 15

Original Airdate: January 7, 1976

Written by: Edward J. Lasko

Directed by: George McGowan

Created by: William Blinn

Summary: Starsky and Hutch only have a few hours to thwart an armored car heist after discovering that the driver has been forced to make his regular collections while his pregnant wife is being held to insure his cooperation.

Cast:

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

John Ritter ... Tom Cole

Linda Kelsey ... Ellie Cole

Will Hare ... Ames

Jean Hagen ... Belle Kates

Nellie Bellflower ... Sweet Alice

Susan Peretz ... Madame Yram / Mary Polanski

Kristy McNichol ... Meg

Melissa Newman ... Amy

Clay Tanner ... Conrad

Richard Foronjy ... Gibson

Madison Arnold ... Tobin

Art Burns ... Miller

Chris Forbes ... Girl

Chuck Holison ... Store Manager (as Chuck Hollom)

**Interior - Day - Coles' Apartment**

ELLIE: You're eating faster. Do you realize you've started eating faster? 

COLE: I'm gonna start cooking my own breakfast from now on, so you can sleep in.

ELLIE: Hey, I'm not training for the Olympics, I'm having a baby. 

COLE: Everything's gonna be all right this time. 

ELLIE: Sure. So let's not treat me like I'm made of glass. 

COLE: I don't treat you like you're made of-

ELLIE: It's time to go. 

COLE: Oh, yeah. Listen, I want you to get a little more sleep, okay? 

ELLIE: Yeah, I am a little tired. Maybe I will. 

COLE: Good. See you later, Ellie. 

ELLIE: Bye. 

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Coles' Apartment**

CONRAD: Mr. Cole, there's been a little change in plans. But if you do exactly as you're supposed to you and your pretty little wife in there will both live to see the sunset. 

COLE: Who are you? What do you want? 

CONRAD: Just a little trade. Your wife for that truckload of money you're picking up today. Now, just move in and start the car and back out. 

COLE: Listen, my wife, she's expecting a baby.

CONRAD: Then you don't have anything to worry about. Two of my people are with her right now. And believe me, they're excellent babysitters. Now, move it.

**Exterior - Day - City Street**

STARSKY: Right this way, mademoiselle. Let's go, let's go, let's go.

HUTCH: Wait, wait a minute. What was that all about?

STARSKY: What do you mean, what's that all about? I'm looking forward to a great breakfast.

HUTCH: That means I'm looking forward to a stomach-ache.

STARSKY: What are you complaining about? It ain't gonna kill you.

HUTCH: You say that every time.

STARSKY: Well, it hasn't killed you yet, has it?

HUTCH: Brilliant deduction. Wait a minute. Is that the place your horoscope told you to come too?

STARSKY: Not mine. The lady who works there. She's an astrology freak.

HUTCH: Oh, then you've been here before.

STARSKY: Of course. How do you think I found out her sign? It says right here. Today's the day she's supposed to begin a romance with a tall, dark and handsome man.

HUTCH: Tall, dark and handsome?

STARSKY: Yep.

HUTCH: Well, two out of three ain't bad.

STARSKY: You keep laughing. I'm beginning to think there's substance to this astrology stuff.

HUTCH: Substance, huh?

STARSKY: Yep, substance. Mine says today maybe a good day to make a conquest. Besides I already made my first move last week.

HUTCH: Is that when you first let her see you?

STARSKY: Right. Now, I'll let her know I'm available.

HUTCH: Isn't it's cute how they totally ignore you when they're crazy about you?

STARSKY: Practice makes perfect.

AMY: Oh, hey, I'm sorry. Coffee?

STARSKY: Yeah.

AMY: I'm expecting someone and he's 14 minutes late.

HUTCH: Thank you.

STARSKY: Oh, maybe he's not coming.

AMY: Every morning, 7:30 sharp, Harry walks through that door.

HUTCH: Harry's punctual.

AMY: Harry is Sagittarius. He's never late. That's the second breakfast I've made for him. I called his apartment after the first order got cold and the operator said the phone was off the hook.

STARSKY: Well, maybe he's sleeping in.

AMY: No, not on Friday. Not in his line of work. I'm gonna call the police.

STARSKY: Hey, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Amy?

AMY: How'd you know my name?

STARSKY: Well, I was in here last week. I'm Dave Starsky.

AMY: Hi.

STARSKY: Hi. Oh, this is, ah...

HUTCH: Hutch.

STARSKY: Hutch.

AMY: Hi.

STARSKY: We're policemen. What's Harry's line of work?

AMY: Are you guys really cops?

STARSKY: Yeah.

AMY: Well, he's a security guard on an armoured truck. Hey, listen, he lives just around the corner and I have a key to his apartment.

HUTCH: Looks like the moon just flew right past the cusp of your Venus.

STARSKY: Well-

AMY: I really appreciate it. Thank you.

HUTCH: Why don't you go on ahead? I'll just sit here and finish my coffee.

STARSKY: Come on, come on. You're real good with locks.

HUTCH: You know, it's a really good move you're making on your part, Starsk. Checking on the boyfriend. It's very oblique.

STARSKY: Picked it up on TV.

HUTCH: Yeah?

STARSKY: When you're second, you try harder.

HUTCH: Hey, wait a minute, what's the address?

STARSKY: Around the corner.

HUTCH: What corner?

STARSKY: Follow me. 

HUTCH: Okay.

STARSKY: Harry?

HUTCH: What's his last name?

STARSKY: Johnson, Johnson. Harry Johnson? Hope he's doing no nothing illegal. Hello? Anybody home? Hutch.

HUTCH: He's dead, Starsk. 

STARSKY: I'll call Dobey. 

**Interior - Day - Ames Armored Car Service**

HUTCH: Yeah. Mr. Ames.

AMES: We're not hiring.

STARSKY: Neither are we.

AMES: Oh, sorry. Unemployment rates, you know. We've been swamped lately.

STARSKY: You Mr. Ames?

AMES: That's right. Ed Miller, our dispatcher. What can we do for you?

HUTCH: We'd like to ask a few questions about an employee of yours. Harry Johnson.

AMES: Was he in some sort of trouble?

STARSKY: I'm afraid he's dead, Mr. Ames.

AMES: Is that supposed to be some kind of a joke?

HUTCH: No. We found him in his apartment this morning, shot to death.

AMES: You sure?

STARSKY: Yeah. We found him.

MILLER: Hey, you guys, Harry Johnson went out of here two hours ago riding shotgun in one of our trucks.

AMES: It seems you got the wrong guy, officers.

HUTCH: No, I don't think so. You see, Harry Johnson's girlfriend identified his body.

AMES: You playing games with me, Miller.

MILLER: Mr. Ames, Harry Johnson's riding with Cole. His car is right outside, right where he left it.

HUTCH: Starsk. The Abbot armoured car robbery.

STARSKY: Cincinnati?

HUTCH: Detroit.

AMES: What are you two talking about?

HUTCH: Did you talk to your man Johnson this morning?

MILLER: No, he came in a few minutes late. I assigned Cole our maximum security truck. He and Johnson left.

HUTCH: Did you get a good look at Cole's face?

MILLER: Yeah, when he signed for the truck.

STARSKY: Did this Harry Johnson go directly from his car to his truck?

MILLER: Yeah, he waved to Cole when he got out of his car. They got in the truck, drove off.

HUTCH: Then you never got a good look at Johnson's face.

AMES: Are you saying someone killed Johnson and then took his place on the truck?

HUTCH: Mr. Ames, we'd like a list of every place that truck is going to stop today.

AMES: Get it! That truck's picking up over a million in cash from supermarkets today.

HUTCH: And taking it where?

AMES: Depository, Fifth and Marshal.

STARSKY: Okay, what time is the last pick up?

AMES: 4:00.

STARSKY: Okay, I'm gonna call Dobey have him send a lab team down here to get prints on Johnson's car. 

HUTCH: Yeah.

AMES: Forget Johnson's car! Get some firepower!

HUTCH: Mr. Ames, it's not that simple. We maybe talking about murder and kidnapping. Thanks, we'll be in touch.

**Interior - Day - Hideout House**

CONRAD: We'll leave when I get back.

BELLE: You hungry?

ELLIE: No, thank you.

BELLE: I cook a mean pot of chili. I just got all the fixings.

ELLIE: I'm on a special diet.

BELLE: You know, I once was almost as pretty as you. Maybe I should have got some special diet huh.

ELLIE: It's not that. I'm going to have a baby.

BELLE: You're scamming me. You don't look like you're pregnant.

ELLIE: I just found out. I lost my first baby, so we're being very careful this time. The special diet, plenty of rest.

BELLE: Why don't you lie down, relax? No point in getting all tensed up. (To Gibson): She's pregnant.

GIBSON: What?

BELLE: She's gonna have a kid.

GIBSON: So what?

BELLE: Look, I didn't wanna kill anybody. Least of all a pretty little girl who's trying to have a baby.

GIBSON: Look, Conrad said no witnesses. That means no witnesses.

**Interior - Day - Supermarket**

COLE: Where's Mr. Stern?

HUTCH: We're filling in for him. I'm Detective Hutchinson. This is Detective Starsky. Just keep cool, keep your hands where we can see them.

COLE: You know what's happening?

STARSKY: We know that Harry Johnson was killed this morning.

COLE: Harry Johnson is dead?

STARSKY: Question is, where do you fit in?

COLE: This guy came to my house this morning and he pulled a gun on me. He said if I didn't go along with him he'd hurt my wife. Please, you gotta believe- For the love of God, I'm telling you the truth. What do I do now?

HUTCH: You take the money and you do your job. The other man with you, is he stopping to make phone calls?

COLE: Yeah, every 45 minutes at pay phones. Have they done this before?

STARSKY: Afraid so.

COLE: Well, what about my wife?

HUTCH: Look, Tom, just relax and do your job.

STARSKY: Come on.

TOBIN: Is that it?

STARSKY: Yes, sir.

TOBIN: Then why don't you go in the back and count some bananas.

STARSKY: Just keep trucking.

HUTCH: What do you think, Starsky?

STARSKY: I'm thinking Detroit.

HUTCH: Yeah, after that last pickup, they'll kill him and his wife. Hey, we've only got til 4:00.

STARSKY: We only got three hours.

**Exterior - Day - Cole's House**

HUTCH: Well, if Mrs. Cole is still there, she's bound to have company.

STARSKY: Yeah, well, I'll pretend to be an encyclopedia salesman.

HUTCH: Hey, Starsk.

STARSKY: What?

HUTCH: The way you're dressed, maybe you better change that to a plumber, huh?

STARSKY: Hello?

HUTCH: Hi, there.

MEG: You're wasting your time over there.

STARSKY: What? Mrs. Cole isn't home?

MEG: She left.

HUTCH: Alone?

MEG: No, with a man and a lady. 

HUTCH: Well, did she leave in her car?

MEG: No. It was a light blue LTD with a dark blue vinyl top.

HUTCH: Would you know what time she left?

MEG: About 8:30 this morning.

STARSKY: Hey, how come you're not in school?

MEG: I'm pulling up stakes.

HUTCH: No kidding? You leaving on that?

MEG: Yep

HUTCH: How come?

MEG: I decided to drive to school today. The fuzz busted me. No license.

STARSKY: Tough luck. Hey, those two people that left with Mrs. Cole? You think you'd recognise them if you saw them in a picture?

MEG: What kind of picture?

STARSKY: A mug book. We're the fuzz.

HUTCH: How'd you like to take a trip with us downtown, huh?

MEG: What for?

STARSKY: Look at the pictures.

MEG: I don't think so.

HUTCH: Where are your parents?

MEG: Working.

STARSKY: Well, we could always call them up and have them pick you up at headquarters.

MEG: Can we deal?

HUTCH: Deal?

MEG: If I look at the mug books, will you square the ticket with my folks?

STARSKY: The fix is in, kid.

HUTCH: Tough cookie, huh?

STARSKY: You're telling me.

**Interior - Day - Squad Room**

HUTCH: Nothing, huh?

MEG: I really got a better look at the lady.

STARSKY: Oh, well, that's easy.

DOBEY: Can I see you two in my office?

STARSKY: Yeah.

HUTCH: Yeah, Gary, you wanna stay with her.

STARSKY: Don't go away.

**Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**

DOBEY: You know Mr. Ames.

HUTCH: Yeah.

DOBEY: That kid given you anything yet?

HUTCH: Not yet.

AMES: Meanwhile I'm being ripped of for 1 million dollars. Suppose they don't make the full run. Suppose they quit after the next stop.

DOBEY: Mr. Ames, that truck is and has been for the last hour under the constant surveillance of four unmarked police cars. It's impossible for them to go anywhere and we no know it.

AMES: Still don't like why. Why don't you just stop the truck and take it over?

HUTCH: Mr. Ames, the other man in that truck, the man that took Johnson's place is stopping every 45 minutes to call his people, just like they did in Detroit. Now if we stop that truck before we find Ellie Cole, we've got one dead woman on our hands.

AMES: Okay, okay. But if you people lose that truck and Cole and his wife die anyway, I will personally see that the press crucifies you.

HUTCH: Mr. Ames, there are lives at stake here and right now we couldn't care less about you, your money, or what you tell the press.

**Interior - Day - Vons Supermarket**

STARSKY: Hutch?

HUTCH: Thanks, Mr. Walker, we'll take it from here.

STARSKY: How you doing?

COLE: My wife? What about my wife? Did you check my house?

STARSKY: She's not there.

COLE: What do you mean? Where is she?

STARSKY: A man and a woman got her.

COLE: A man and a woman?

HUTCH: A neighbours kid saw them take her.

COLE: Meg?

HUTCH: Yeah.

COLE: What good could a kid do?

STARSKY: I wouldn't sell her short. She's looking at the mug shots right now.

HUTCH: Now what we want you to do, Tom, is to demand to talk to your wife.

COLE: Demand? Are you crazy? If I demand anything, they'll kill her.

HUTCH: Listen to me. This isn't gonna be easy. About two months ago, back East, a similar robbery-kidnapping occurred. And the men involved in that even after they got the money didn't leave any witnesses.

COLE: Oh, my God.

HUTCH: What we want you to do is to buy us time to find your wife.

COLE: What do you want me to do?

STARSKY: Sign the ledger.

HUTCH: All right, it's 2:15 now. You tell the man that you're with that you want to talk to your wife. And if you get the chance, you find out what number he's dialling. Then at 4:00 before the last pick up, you tell him you wanna talk to her again, you understand?

COLE: Wait a second. Are you saying they may have killed her already?

STARSKY: No, not at all. We're just trying to find out where they're holding her. Okay, we want you to make that phone call from the pay phone in the parking lot.

COLE: If they've hurt her-

HUTCH: Tom, make the call.

STARSKY: Don't worry. Go ahead.

**Exterior - Day - Von's Parking Lot**

TOBIN: What are you doing?

COLE: I wanna talk to my wife.

TOBIN: Move.

COLE: No. I wanna call her, I wanna hear her voice.

TOBIN: I'm telling you, drive.

COLE: I'm telling you, either I hear her voice, know she's okay or there's no more pick ups. If you've killed her, I got no reason to live. Okay, what's the phone number?

**Interior - Day - Vons Supermarket**

STARSKY: Did he get the number?

HUTCH: I can't tell, Starsk.

STARSKY: Terrific.

HUTCH: Here, take a look.

**Exterior - Day - Vons Supermarket**

GIBSON: Hello?

TOBIN: (on phone) Cole wants to talk to his wife. Says he won't go on unless he knows she's okay

GIBSON: All right. Hey, this is for you.

TOBIN: You got 10 seconds.

COLE: Ellie?

ELLIE: Tom.

COLE: Honey, are you all right?

ELLIE: I'm okay. I'm fine.

COLE: They haven't hurt you.

ELLIE: No. No, really I'm fine. Are you all right?

COLE: Yeah, yeah, honey. I love you.

ELLIE: I love you, too.

COLE: Look, I'm gonna call back again about 4:00-

TOBIN: Get in the truck.

COLE: Listen, I mean that: 4:00 before the last pickup or they'll be no pickup.

TOBIN: In the truck.

ELLIE: Tom? Tom? T-

BELLE: Hello?

TOBIN: Listen, he's getting a case of the cutes. Don't put her away until after he calls again. Just before the last pickup.

BELLE: No problem.

ELLIE: What's happening?

BELLE: Everything's gonna be all right. Just relax. Everything's gonna be all right. 

**Interior - Day - Vons Supermarket**

HUTCH: Yeah? Put him through, please. It's Dobey. Yeah, Captain.

DOBEY: Hutch? This kid of yours, she really came through.

HUTCH: Oh, that's great.

STARSKY: Let's split.

HUTCH: Our little Meg just came through. She identified a photo.

STARSKY: That's one.

**Exterior - Day - City Street**

HUGGY: Hurry, hurry. Hurry! Get the perfect gift for that son or daughter, niece or nephew. Hey, Starsky and Hutch.

STARSKY: Heard you were down here. What are you doing?

HUGGY: Engaging in the American free enterprise system. Can I interest you in one of my handy-dandy dingle dollies?

HUTCH: Dingle dollies, huh?

HUGGY: Yeah, the perfect pet. Eats less than a dog and cleaner than a cat.

STARSKY: Cleaner than a cat?

HUGGY: That's right. Don't even mess up the cat litter.

STARSKY: You gave up the restaurant business for this.

HUGGY: Not just this gold mine. Tomorrow I'm turning this whole operation over to my cousin Elijah, leaving me to branch out in a myriad of directions.

HUTCH: Yeah, I'll bet.

HUGGY: Yeah. Oh, would any of you guys know anybody who'd like to buy two thousand of these little gems? I could make them a price.

HUTCH: Two thousand dingle dollies, huh? Well, Dobey might. But right now we got our own problems, Hug.

HUGGY: What do you need?

STARSKY: Belle Kates.

HUGGY: Last I heard she was still running her girls.

HUTCH: The question is, where?

HUGGY: Well, she always did have a travelling act. Hey, Sweet Alice, she might be able to help you.

HUTCH: Sweet Alice, huh? Thanks, Hug.

STARSKY: Nice.

HUTCH: Good luck.

HUGGY: Get 'em while I got 'em. Dingle Dollies. Get 'em while I got 'em. Hurry!

**Interior - Day - Brig Cocktails**

SWEET ALICE: One sip of scotch and the whole world just mellows right out.

HUTCH: Hey, bartender, why don't you set me up a chili? Just give me a beer.

SWEET ALICE: Hello, handsome Hutch.

HUTCH: Hiya, Sweet Alice. How're you doing?

SWEET ALICE: Well, I figured the day for a total loser until you trucked in. Hey, he still breaking hearts uptown?

STARSKY: Nobody sees him exactly like you do, Sweet Alice.

SWEET ALICE: No, nobody could.

HUTCH: Listen, love, we're looking for Belle. It's important.

SWEET ALICE: I don't work for Belle any more, Hutch.

HUTCH: Have you seen her?

SWEET ALICE: No, not for a couple of months. See, I went independent. I'm doing field work. Hey, come on. Is something the matter? 

HUTCH: Yeah, Belle maybe involved in something- heavy.

SWEET ALICE: I knew it. I could feel it coming.

HUTCH: Feel what coming?

SWEET ALICE: I don't know. See, Belle started hanging out with a couple of pretty heavy dudes from the East.

HUTCH: Did you get their names?

SWEET ALICE: No. No, I never even asked. One of them got kind of rough with me so I just pulled out. Belle has always been real straight with me and I just think she's just plumb wore out. She's looking for an easy way to retire, I guess.

HUTCH: Do you have an address? Huh?

SWEET ALICE: Yeah. She working out of a house on the corner of 12th and Chandler, I think.

HUTCH: Thanks.

SWEET ALICE: Hutch, one of these days, I'm gonna go straight. And when I do, I'm gonna get you.

HUTCH: You do that and I just might let you.

**Interior - Day - Madam Yram's Place**

YRAM: If this is a rip-off, I gotta tell ya, there ain't a crying need for crystal balls.

STARSKY: Oh, well, we're looking for someone.

YRAM: Ain't nobody here but Madame Yram.

STARSKY: Yeah, where's she?

YRAM: You're looking at her, dummy.

STARSKY: Huh?

YRAM: Hey, if you put the guns away, I'll tell you your future.

HUTCH: You the only one in the building?

YRAM: Your future is I'm gonna call the cops if you don't get out of here. You see, Madame Yram's never wrong: I saw cops in my future.

HUTCH: Well, here we are. Yram, huh?

YRAM: Y-R-A-M. 'Mary' backwards as in Mary Polanski.

HUTCH: Very resourceful.

YRAM: Who'd come to a fortune-teller named Mary Polanski?

STARSKY: Oh, I don't know, I would.

YRAM: You would? Hey, hey.

HUTCH: There was something in your horoscope about making a conquest today wasn't there?

YRAM: Was there? Are you into horoscopes?

STARSKY: Yeah, well, it's-

YRAM: My horoscope said I was gonna meet a tall, dark, handsome stranger today.

STARSKY: Yeah, well, one thing you gotta realize is that I'm not all that tall.

YRAM: You are to me.

STARSKY: Yeah.

HUTCH: Mary? Mary?

STARSKY: He's talking to you.

HUTCH: How does your crystal ball do with the past? We're looking for a lady by the name of Belle Kates. She may have lived here before you.

YRAM: Yeah. She had a lot of young stuff. Moving out as I was coming in.

STARSKY: You uh, you uh. She didn't mention a forwarding address?

YRAM: No.

STARSKY: No?

YRAM: I do remember the name of the moving van they used. Angel. Angel Transfer and Storage.

HUTCH: Well, thank you, Mary. Nice to have met you.

STARSKY: Yeah. Mary Polanski. I'm ticklish.

YRAM: Me, too.

HUTCH: You coming, Angel?

STARSKY: My partner. I got a way with women.

**Exterior - Day - In the Torino**

HUTCH: This is Zebra 3 to communications.

POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, patrol.

HUTCH: Detective Hutchinson here. Requesting a patch through to Captain Dobey.

DOBEY: Yeah? Patch him through. Hutch, where are you?

HUTCH: Yeah, Captain, we got an address from the transfer company that moved Belle Kates. Have you got anything new on the truck?

DOBEY: Well, so far the truck is sticking to it's assigned route. Our cars are watching it.

HUTCH: Okay, we're heading for Belle Kates right now. It's 411 Baldwin Boulevard. Send over some backup units, but tell them to stay back out of sight. We don't wanna panic anybody.

DOBEY: You got them. It's now 3:50. You think you can make it by 4?

HUTCH: We can sure as hell try, Captain. 

**Interior - Day - Hideout House**

BELLE: How you feeling?

ELLIE: I've been thinking. I've-I've seen too much. So has Tom. You're gonna kill us, aren't you? 

**Exterior - Day - Hideout House**

STARSKY: Hutch. Some place, huh?

HUTCH: Yeah.

WOMAN: Hi, fellas. We don't usually open this early, but I think in your case we might make an exception.

HUTCH: Is Belle around?

WOMAN: Out back.

STARSKY: Who's with her?

WOMAN: Who's asking? Cops, listen, I don't-

HUTCH: Listen, lady, there's a murder-kidnapping going on around here. How'd you like to stare at those charges.

WOMAN: Now, waits a second, I don't any-

HUTCH: Have they got a girl with them? A girl they brought in this morning.

WOMAN: I don't know anything about any girl.

HUTCH: All right, you said Belle was out back. Where?

WOMAN: Um, upstairs in the apartment above the car barn.

HUTCH: All right.

STARSKY: Do you like your work? Don't move.

HUTCH: You take the far stair.

STARSKY: Got it. Hold it!

**Interior - Day - Hideout House**
    
    
    GIBSON: Cops. Back off! Back off! I swear, I'll kill her. Now, don't move. Don't move!
    
    STARSKY: Good afternoon, Belle. Hutch, phone!
    
    ELLIE: It's Tom!
    
    STARSKY: You know you better say the right thing.
    
    BELLE: You won't believe this, but I want to. Hello?
    
    TOBIN: Belle, put his wife on.
    
    ELLIE: Hello?
    
    TOBIN: Tell him you're okay.
    
    COLE: Honey?
    
    ELLIE: Tom?
    
    COLE: Are you okay?
    
    ELLIE: I'm fine. Listen... 
    
    TOBIN: Get in the truck. Belle?
    
    BELLE: Yeah?
    
    TOBIN: Take care of her. I'll take care of him when I get to the warehouse.
    
    BELLE: He's gonna kill him when they get to the warehouse.
    
    STARSKY: The warehouse?
    
    BELLE: They're gonna ditch the truck and put the money in a van.
    
    STARSKY: Belle. Belle, come on. The warehouse, where is it?
    
    BELLE: He didn't say. I didn't bother to ask him. My God, why didn't I ask him?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    DOBEY: (on phone) Hello?
    
    HUTCH: Captain, Hutch. Cole's wife is safe. Where's the truck?
    
    DOBEY: The truck turned north on 12th Street.
    
    HUTCH: Roger. 12th Street.
    
    STARSKY: That's in the manufacturing district. There are a lot of warehouses.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, big help, huh. 
    
    STARSKY: Terrific.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, there's one... Watch it! You didn't see the arrow?
    
    STARSKY: I didn't even see the Indians.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, buddy. You got a flat tire.
    
    STARSKY: Got a flat? You like your chin? Hey! You like your chin? You wanna keep it? Where's the warehouse?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Warehouse**
    
    (Fight ensues.) 
    
    HUTCH: How you doing, Starsk?
    
    STARSKY: Fine! Yourself? Get over there.
    
    HUTCH: What took you so long?
    
    STARSKY: You know something? I bet this guy is a Capricorn. Oh, well, look who's here.
    
    DOBEY: Go get them.
    
    STARSKY: Take care of them, sweetheart.
    
    DOBEY: I'm glad you guys work the street. You look lousy in uniform.
    
    STARSKY: I thought I looked pretty good in green.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, with blue tennis shoes.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    STARSKY: It takes a lot of willpower to do what you're doing. I guess we just hate to see you waste the effort.
    
    DOBEY: Energy's not wasted. I lost a pound last week. 
    
    STARSKY: Just what the book says. But, Captain, you should have lost four or five pounds. And you can, easier than that. If your moon is right.
    
    DOBEY: Hutch?
    
    HUTCH: Yes, sir.
    
    DOBEY: Get him out of here.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yes, sir. Listen, I understand your sensitivity, and I respect it.
    
    DOBEY: Yeah, well...
    
    HUTCH: Come on, let's get out of here.
    
    STARSKY: No, wait. Just give it a minute. Hold your horses, okay? Captain, what it comes down to is this. When the moon is full, you might as well enjoy yourself. Nothing you eat or drink is gonna put weight on you. The only time you can gain or lose weight is during a new or a waning moon. And that isn't for another couple days.
    
    DOBEY: Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    DOBEY: Out!
     
    STARSKY: Huh? Okay. Captain, will you just think about it a little bit, you know? Toss it around in your head a bit? Thanks.
    
    DOBEY: Starsky! Leave that magazine.
    
    STARSKY: Sure thing, Cap.
    
    HUTCH: I'm telling you, Starsk, he's gonna stick with it. You could have told him when his fourth house slipped into a waning moon, his fingernails are going to fall out, and his hair's gonna turn green but he's not going off that diet. You owe me $10. I'll take it in small bills.
    
    STARSKY: Just wait.
    
    DOBEY: A couple of days aren't gonna hurt, anyway.
    
    STARSKY: You owe me 10 bucks.
    
    END


End file.
